This application requests funding for the establishment of a shared instrumentation facility for the synthesis and characterization of polypeptides. The requested instrument systems include an automated peptide synthesizer, an amino acid analyzer, and a Preparative HPLC for purification of synthetic peptides. The proposed facility would provide services for 14 major users from a different departments. The users are engaged in a wide variety of ongoing projects funded by the National Institutes of Health. Projects that would benefit from the facility include studies of: the role of signal peptidase in the biosynthesis and transport of proteins; biophysical interactions of platelets with fibrin and fibrinogen; investigations of the mechanism of action of phospholipase Al; the biology and biochemistry of a human tumor- derived immunosuppressive factor; the interactions of viral and H-2 antigens; cholesterol transport and lipoprotein metabolism; the role of gamma melanocyte stimulating hormone peptides in the cardiovascular system; atherogenic properties of low density lipoproteins; adhesion-mediated guidance of axonal growth; the control of neuropeptide secretion; the central control of oxytocin secretion; the effects of chronic ethanol treatment on the neuroendocrine regulation of protein synthesis in smooth muscle; the microbiology and pathogenesis of spirochetes; and enzymes involved in the metabolic responses of polymorphonuclear neutrophils. The proposed facility would enhance the capabilities of and accelerate the rate of progress on each of these projects.